comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Wolves (Earth-7045)
The wolf (Canis lupus), also known as the gray/'grey wolf', is a canine native to the wilderness and remote areas of Eurasia and North America. It is the largest extant member of its family, with males averaging 40 kg (88 lb) and females 35.5–37.7 kg (78–83 lb). It is distinguished from other Canis species by its larger size and less pointed features, particularly on the ears and muzzle. Its winter fur is long and bushy and predominantly a mottled gray in colour, although nearly pure white, red and brown to black also occur. Mammal Species of the World (3rd ed., 2005), a standard reference work in zoology, recognizes 38 subspecies of C. lupus. The wolf is the most specialized member of the genus Canis for cooperative big game hunting, as demonstrated by its morphological adaptations to tackling large prey, its more gregarious nature, and its highly advanced expressive behaviour. It is nonetheless closely related enough to smaller Canis species, such as the coyote and golden jackal, to produce fertile hybrids with them. It is the only species of Canis to have a range encompassing both Eurasia and North America. It is a social animal, travelling in nuclear families consisting of a mated pair accompanied by their adult offspring. The wolf is mainly a carnivore and feeds primarily on large wild ungulates, though it also eats smaller animals, livestock, carrion, and garbage. The global wolf population is estimated to be 300,000. It has a long history of association with humans, having been despised and hunted in most pastoral communities because of its attacks on livestock, while conversely being respected in some agrarian and hunter-gatherer societies. Although the fear of wolves is pervasive in many human societies, the majority of recorded attacks on people have been attributed to animals suffering from rabies. Non-rabid wolves have attacked and killed people, mainly children, but this is rare because wolves are relatively few, live away from people, and have developed a fear of humans due to their experiences with hunters and shepherds. History The history of the gray wolf on Earth is the same as its real world counterpart. This wouldn't be the only planet the universe would hear from this species, however. Multiple gray wolf specimens were abducted via time travel by a cyborg alien race known as the Quintessons. This was at the behest of a scientist named Xeros, who was using time window technology to acquire samples of alien life for purposes of creating bioweapons, starting the project with Earth. The ship transporting this exotic cargo would soon wind up on an uninhabited planet in the distant past thanks to sabotage by one of the scientists, Extempaxia. A lost Cybertronian ship, the Hyperboria, would soon also crash on the planet, killing the crew, leaving the protoforms onboard to fend for themselves on the planet, find the ship, release the cargo, and assume new forms based on those creatures. This would lead to a colony of Cybertronians unknown to the universe at large, who dubbed the planet Animatron. Ultimately, the abducted gray wolves died quickly, the Earth animals being unable to survive in an alien biosphere. Powers *'Sharp Teeth' *'Sharp Claws' *'Superhuman Smell' *'Superhuman Hearing' *'Superhuman Sight' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' Habitat Habitat: Tundras, mountain areas, woodlands, forests, grasslands, and deserts Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases Trivia *Multiple Transformers have chosen the gray wolf as their alt. mode, including Weirdwolf, Carnivac, Sixshot (with wings on its back allowing for flight), Snarl, Max-Bomber, Wolfang, and Quickstrike. **Carnivac would also gain a Pretender shell based on the species while on a time travel escapade with other Transformers. **As a Fuzor, Silverbolt transforms into a hybrid between a wolf and an eagle. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Earth-7045